1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatuses, and particularly to a flip-type electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, flip type electronic apparatuses such as notebook computers and portable digital video disk (DVD) players have been widely used due to their convenience and practicality.
A notebook computer generally includes a main body and a lid. Each of the main body and the lid has a first side and a second side opposite to the first side. The lid is pivotably connected with the main body and rotates, with respect to the main body, between an opened position and a closed position. When the lid is at the opened position, the second side of the lid is away from, but faces, the second side of the main body. When the lid is at the closed position, the second side of the lid is in contact with and fastened to the second side of the main body by a fastening assembly. The fastening assembly can provide a fastening force along a direction which is vertical to the main body and the lid, in order to prevent the lid from disengaging from the main body. However, the fastening force can also compel the fastening assembly to rotate, which reduces the fastening stability of the lid and the main body.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic apparatus which overcomes the above-described problems.